Alcohol and Altar Boys
by technophilic
Summary: [axel.roxas] Roxas isn't quite sure what made him go through with Demyx's idea. Maybe it was that twinkle in Axel's eye, and that smirk, and that innocent: C’mon, Roxas, it’ll be fun.


Roxas isn't quite sure what made him go through with Demyx's idea. Maybe it was that twinkle in Axel's eye, and that smirk, and that innocent, "C'mon, Roxas, it'll be fun."

Well, the smirk and twinkle were a bit off-putting, and Roxas knew Axel well enough to not even try putting 'Axel' and 'innocent' in the same sentence. (Regardless of that fact that he, indeed, had used 'Axel' and 'innocent' in the same sentence.)

But Roxas decided to go to Demyx's small gathering anyway, not wanting to be alone; and it was far too late to even reconsider, because he was already at the party. Axel stood before him, placing an alcoholic beverage into his hand and whispering a, "loosen up, Roxas," in his ear, mouth so close that he could feel a warm breath tickle his earlobe.

Disregarding the fact that he was—technically—a fifteen-year-old boy (a scrawny one, at that), Roxas, after about three beers, was—let's be honest here—shit-faced. To say that Roxas was 'loosened up' would have been The Understatement of The Century. So yes, 'shit-faced' would have to do.

"And I said… I said, 'Luxord, that's the last… the last time I'm playing poker with you.' I swear… I swear he kept my underwear… I seem to be missing a pair… Crazy fucker…"

Axel gaped at him. How come Roxas hadn't told him about this? ("Listen, Axel, Luxord got me to play poker with him… and I kind of lost… I think he still has my boxers…" "O RLY?") He would have to ask about this later.

* * *

By the end of the night, Roxas was quite inebriated, so the thought of leaving Roxas to his own devices couldn't have been farther from Axel's mind. Besides, it's not like it was unusual for the two boys to spend evenings in one another's bedroom. Of course, they were usually never drunk either.

However, it _was_ quite unusual to find Axel being slammed against the wall, arms pinned at his sides, while Roxas attached himself to the redhead's mouth.

A sober Axel would have made a comment about "saving it for the honeymoon," "but I can see why you're so eager," and, "I am a sexy beast."

But Axel wasn't sober.

So, instead of a snide comment, Axel regained use of his hands and pushed Roxas away, leading him toward the bed.

Roxas tripped over his own feet and stumbled backwards, but managed to land on the bed with a thud, and Axel took that opportunity to straddle his thighs, hovering over him.

Roxas wasted no time in pushing Axel's jacket off broad shoulders, followed by the black tee-shirt he wore. Axel gave a light shudder when Roxas leaned forward, planting sloppy kisses along his chest and jaw line.

Axel followed Roxas' example, ridding the blond of his clothing, as well as his own pants. He hadn't worn boxers that day, because the pants he had worn had been particularly tight.

A small predatory growl erupted from the fiery redhead's throat as he kissed along Roxas' exposed neck, and nipped playfully at his earlobe, hands tracing every ribcage, liking the reaction he received as he felt abdominal muscles tense under his fingers.

Axel paused for a moment to survey the room for any sort of fluid that could be served as a lubricant, but found none. Actually, he might have found the bottle of lotion Roxas had in the bathroom—his secret for baby soft skin—but he wasn't willing to make that journey.

Axel looked perplexed, and Roxas seemed to know what was on his mind, but then it occurred to him: if a Nobody could not feel emotion, then surely they couldn't feel pain. But, what was this feeling?

Lust, maybe?

_Could_ Nobodies feel lust?

There were butterflies in his stomach, and every single touch seemed to cause a wave of pleasure to course through his veins.

Did Nobodies have veins?

"Aahh!" Roxas hissed as this philosophical moment was interrupted, andhe felt as though his body was being split in halfwhen it occurred to him: yes, Nobodies _could_ feel pain.

"S-sorry," Axel mumbled, tongue tripping over the syllables. He felt a bit bad for not warning Roxas about what was to come, but not really, considering he didn't have a heart to care.

He did, however, pause for a moment, allowing the younger teen to adjust to the intrusion, burying himself deep inside of this most welcome tightness.

Soon, he began rocking his hips, developing a semi-steady rhythm.

Soon, Roxas found himself arching his back upwards to meet every one of Axel's thrusts, a shallow breath escaping his lips every once in a while as slender fingers grasped blindly at the woven threads.

Axel gripped Roxas' hips, arching them upward slightly so he could pound into the younger teen at a different angle, one that would be more pleasuring than before—

And by the way Roxas writhed and moaned beneath him as one hand dropped between the two bodies to tend to his own need, Axel would say he had made a pretty damn good decision.

"Oh god… so… tight…," Axel groaned as he damn near pounded into Roxas, fucking him into the mattress.

With his free hand, Roxas reached up, tangling fingers into damp locks of hair and pulled Axel closer, crushing their lips together, sure to bruise.

Feeling the muscles contracting around his length, he could feel that Roxas was close. He increased his pace, and felt every muscle in the form below tense, a moan catching in the blonds' throat as he came, seed coating both of their stomachs in a sticky residue.

Axel soon followed, hips rocking at a spasmodic pace as he rode out his orgasm. He collapsed atop the other boy, burying himself in the crook of Roxas' neck, just breathing, inhaling their scent.

He pulled out slowly as he allowed his hand to trace over Roxas' features, memorizing them.

He smiled.

Not a smirk or a grin.

A smile.

This was probably the closest he would ever feel to complete.


End file.
